It's That Time of Year
by FrankenPup
Summary: Donnie's not have a good day, and it only gets worse when he realizes there's seriously something wrong going on around the lair, with Raphael's disappearance and strange feelings it brings, Donatello finally knows that any bad day, can always get worse. Especially when you and your brothers are experiencing natures natural wonder, mating season
1. Chapter 1

Today could not get any worse.

After everything that has happened in this day alone, it certainly couldn't. The genius turtle focused intently on the TV remote control that had been shattered no more than a few hours ago, thanks to Mikey's endless ways to piss off Raph with his persistent nagging.

Carefully re-attaching a wire, Donnie caught his tongue between his teeth in deep concentration not to jostle the remote and disrupt the other wires from their resting places.

He honestly didn't understand Mikeys need to push Raphs buttons, especially someone like Raphael, who would do more damage than necessary just to beat Mikey for being stupid. Raph had been lounging on the couch, minding his own business which more or less involved the football game, Mikey was determined to get his elder brothers attention and what better way than blabbering. His older brother had snarled like a beast and threw the remote straight across the room, and if it hadn't been for Mike's relatively quick reflexes, it would have been his face the remote smashed into, not the wall

Reaching in for another piece to re-apply the 'mother board' his hand steady and calculated. But just as he was about to place it, the small remote sparked causing a reaction to the other open wires. Sparks went flicker off the device before a soft hiss sounded and smoke wafted from the shorted out TV remote.

The purple clad turtle stared down at his hands in disbelief, shock, and overall, anger. That was the 3rd time he had tried to piece the broken remote back together and like now, and every other time, the wires shorted out and basically blew it back to pieces. Like some messed up puzzle that played back, not wanting to be pieced together

With an annoyed cry dropped the destroyed piece of technology and harshly pushed himself away from his work desk whimpering at the pain the stung all the way from his arms to his neck. Bad move Donnie, the wheels of his chair creaking while he slid a couple feet away, careful not to hit his injured ankle, the olive turtle leaned back to scrub his three fingered hand over his aching and blistered face uncaring for the singing pain it caused. Today had been horrible, horrendous, appalling, detestable and those were just a few words to describe today, and they simply weren't enough to express his distaste. All the while, the fight replayed over and over in his head making him hate himself for ever lashing out

His had day started off pleasantly, having gotten an hour more of sleep the he was usually denied due to early morning training, had a very relaxing bath, (but he would never tell anyone he enjoyed them) and a good breakfast.

But thats when everything went downhill

Mikey had been playing with his food babbling on about his new comic book, Leo reading the newspaper while crunching on an apple, Raph hazardously eating a bowl of cereal his upper body draped lazily over the table while he did so, and master splinter watching his soaps on the television. It all seemed like a nice and peaceful morning, well, as peaceful as it could when you live in a sewer.

The coffee maker had made a soft chime when his cup was finished brewing and moved to retrieve it, completing his perfect morning, but thats when Mikey piped up.

"Hey! are you even listening? check this out bro! it's the new comic I found in the junkyard! how could someone this this away? i mean-" the youngest waved his new comic back and forth quickly in front of Raphael's face, continuing his nonsense chatter. Raph though, who didn't even blink, instead scowled. Hiis lip curled upward in a snarl around his spoon.

"Mikey if ya wanna be keepin' yer 'and, ya bettah get it dah shell outta mah face" he grunted, spooning another scoop of cereal into his mouth glaring at the youngest turtles energy, this was why they shouldn't give Mikey sugar, plus mornings, equals grumpy pants Raph.

The olive green turtle sighed happily drowning out the ruckus as he took a very cautious sip of his coffee only to jerk it away realizing it was entirely too hot, he knew that, of course he did. But Donnie needed his caffeine and it was the last ingredient for his rather nice and pleasant morning, but it looked like he needed to wait a little while longer.

Unfortunately, a few paces behind Donnies shell, Raph growled in warning to the smaller turtle as he continued to rant about his new and 'entirely-epicly-almost-as-awesome-as-pizza' comic book. Leo ignoring the two, it was almost like a morning ritual that Mikey would rub Raph the wrong way and chaos would not be far behind, so he stopped trying. He would intervene with 'enough you two' or 'that's enough Mikey' but usually he was ignored even when he was the superior here.

"Come on Raphie!~ you gotta read this, it's got this totally awesome twist ending and everything! And the bad guy kinda looks like you." snickering in the way only a little brother could to the older turtle in excitement.

Said turtle was not amused.

Raphael snarled and gripped Mikeys wrist tightly getting an 'eep' at the act, "Dun' fuckin' call me dat." he snapped his golden eyes flashing dangerously, apparently annoyed but a tired sneer crossed his face "I warned ya Mikey, now hold still." he grabbed his sai from his belt and Mikey squeaked jerking his hand away and took off running and flailing as he went "Ahahahah! You act like him to!" shrieking but he crackled as he took off around the lair, basically adding gasoline and TNT to a raging forest fire...Well Mikey again wasn't the brightest.

Raph snarled again and stood up abruptly, his chair clattering to the floor "Why you little-! C'mere so I can beat dat heada'yours to size!" just about to jump over the table and tackle the annoying runt he called a brother to the floor and beat him to a pulp.

But something happened before he could.

The chairs clatter went unnoticed by the olive turtle, and as he turned back to the group, nursing his large mug of coffee. His foot caught in the chairs gap between the seat and the top causing him to jerk awkwardly a cry escaping him as he felt his ankle twist and a pop echoing the small area. He clattered to the floor hard onto his shell with a 'oof' he didn't get a chance to gasp in pain when his mug, full of his scorching hot coffee, splashed all over his chest and face, tears gathering in his eyes as he yelled in surprise at the pain that hit him simultaneously desperately trying to rub the burning coffee off his skin and face, the steam now riding from his hot, pained form.

The two oldest turtles were frozen in place, everything seemed to play in slow motion, even with their ninja senses and speed it took precious seconds to comprehend what happened. Donnie falling, the sickening pop, the cries of pain, and the shattering of the mug next to Don's leg,

What the shell just happened?!

Luckily they snapped out of there dazes and reacted appropriately "Don!" they yelled in unison, not a moment later both brothers were on their knees beside their injured brother.

Leonardo quickly surveyed the mess that was his younger brother and with desperate glances his heart tearing at the pain moans that came from his younger brother he quickly found the others ankle was trapped and bent awkwardly with the chair, and immediately set out to gently remove the chair the best he could.

Raph was busy trying to wipe off the hot liquid with his hands, Leo's call to Splinter went unnoticed to the red clad turtle "Fuck! Don are ya ok?!" watching the others face contort and bite his lip to stifle and noise, shaking his head vigorously not trusting himself to speak. it burned, it hurt so god damn bad he couldn't even process what to do. The genius turtle could feel his skin swelling and blistering already, his ankle throbbed painfully, and gasped when Leo gently removed his foot from the hole in the chair, gripping at Raphs arm desperately in response.A soft cry escaping past his lips once more as waves of pain washed all over his body.

"what has happened?" splinters calm voice was heard from above them, kneeling with the rest of the group, his calming and fatherly presence was enough for Donatello to try and gather his words, but Raph spoke for him

"We don' fuckin know! I turned 'round and he was on dah floor!" Raph yelled unsure what to do but grabbed hold of Donatello's squirming form so their father could examine his foot better. Donatello's quaking body was unable to be still as hot pain shot up his spin and tingled his entire body.

"M-my ankle!" he shouted finally finding his voice, Splinter sent Raphael a disapproving look from his choice of words but hesitantly examined the olive turtles twisted ankle, and immediately saw the problem with his years of experience.

"M-my foot got stuck in the ch-chairs- GAHHH!" he cried again when splinter suddenly popped his ankle back into place, tears threatening to fall from his eyes at the immense pain of his burning skin, every touch, every slight movement made his body scream at his burning flesh shifted and now throbbing ankle and leg added to the mix. It was quickly swelling and changing from green to a nasty almost purple color faster than Mikey could say cowabunga.

"Sensei, shouldn't you have at least warned him? That was kinda..." Leo asked uncertainly unsure how to finish, not wanting to go against his senseis doings, even as he helped Raph try to wipe off the dark liquid. Unfortunately it only causing more distress to there injured brother who yelped and begged them stop, though pointless, the damage was already done. Turning the olive green skin a bright flaming red and it horrified him to see his little brothers skin look like it was literally melting and boiling.

"Yes, but I was afraid he would struggle and I would have to perform the procedure more than once, it would only prove to me much more painful my son." righting himself up with his cane shakily, "Come, help Donatello to his room so I can wrap his ankle, hurry my sons his wounds will worsen if not treated immediately he is in need of intensive care." and Leo for a moment wish he could remain as calm as his sensei in a time of panic, even if he could sense the slight weariness in his tone.

Leo nodded but Raph injected "I'll do it." grunting he carefully hooked his arm under the smaller turtled knees and the other arm on his shell, the smaller brother cried out and moaned in agony at his skin moving and shifting against Raphael's larger form. He carried Donnie bridal style not wanting to drag him back to his room if it was him and his eldest brother, probably messing up his foot even more, Raph gripped a little tighter when he realized Don was still slick with coffee. The olive colored mutant whimpered and tightly wrapped an arm around his brothers neck, trembling with every step that shook his whole body making his already throbbing ankle scream in agony further.

Leo stood watching for a moment a little surprised by Raph's sudden want to help, usually if something happens he would do what he could and then sit back and wait. That's just how Raph functioned, but dismissed any ideas, he probably just felt guilty it was his toppled chair that caused Don to fall, at least that's what Donatello tried to explain. Once again Raphael's temper proves a disaster, perhaps he should have intervened before Mikey could set off Raph's short fuse.

"Dude, what just happened?" the voice made the blue clad turtle jump slightly whipping around his hand unconsciously gripping for his katana but had not been wearing at the moment. Relaxing soon after realizing it was Mikey, how did he not hear him? He scolded himself for not being alert at all times.

"Don tripped over the chair." he said bluntly raising a brow ridge at the smallest turtle as to why he was poking his head out from around the corner.

"Aww man! I miss everything, I mean I hope he's ok and stuff, but you know. I was trying not to loose my arm to raph, he over reacts to evvvveryyyththhhinnng~ all I wanted was for him to read my new comic." mikey complained even as he grinned ear to ear, Leo rolled his eyes.

"Mikey you started everything."

"I did not!"

"..."

"...does he actually look like Raph?"

"Dude like- its scary, I think I might have nightmares."

Splinter had worked fast, but in such a gentle way, Donatello had not even felt half of it. Even in his old age, his father was still careful and at a time like this, he couldn't be more thankful. His ankle was wrapped it snugly into a splint to keep it from moving or shifting, but that did nothing for his singed skin.

He theorized he popped it straight out of its socket, that explained the pop he heard. And he was correct (as usual) his father went through the speech of being more careful, a ninja should always be alert even in their own surrounding, that was what they were trained for.

It kind of stung and made his heart clench painfully, since he really did forget about his surrounding having opted to ignore his brothers in order to create his cup of coffee

But he considered himself lucky for his ankle, he could have easily broken it, torn muscle, or worse. Don won't be able to walk on it for a few days, but it better than not walking at all, or even having a cast.

Unfortunately he didn't get off so lucky with the coffee, some places were just a fiery red color. (first degree he could tell) But others it was quickly becoming a problem with blisters his neck, shoulders and even on the side of his face they were starting to break out, (second degree and hopefully not a third degree burn) freckling randomly, even he knew the blisters shouldn't be appearing yet so that worried him.

He was sure he looked terrible, sensei said he looked perfectly fine, but he knew he was lying and it only made him feel worse. Not only will he not be able to walk for sometime, but he won't be able to move much, every little movement sent his skin into a frenzy as if something was eating at his flesh, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Is 'e gonna be ok?" the voice startled Donnie from his inner turmoil, he didn't even see Raph before. Standing in the corner of his room watching with an unreadable expression, narrowed golden eyes catching him completely off guard, and suddenly felt a little embarrassed having been carried into his own bedroom. Especially when he had been near tears at the pain, he had sometime to calm himself with sensei's help, but a few had slipping out of his eyes. Great, now he wished he could simply disappear, he would never want to worry his brothers and crying was the sure fire way to do so.

"Yes my son, Donatello is in need of treatment for his burns" sensei stood from his stool, Raphael gave a barely noticeable nod and looked almost conflicted before he turned to leave. But Splinter's voice stopped him "Seeing as it was your chair that has caused your brother much distress, I am requiring you to tend to your brother, help him bathe to rid of the coffee and help his burns with cold water"

For once Donatello's and Raphael's thoughts were the same WHAT? Both amber yellow and auburn brown widened in surprise. Raph quickly covered it

"Uh sensei that really isn't nesscisar-" the smaller turtle started but was suddenly interrupted "S'not mah fault! Mikey pissed me off with his dumb-"

"silence!" there father cane tapped the concrete ground with a sharp click, shutting the red clad ninja up.

"That is enough Raphael you must take responsibility for your actions, even if it was not your true intention." the dark skin mutant grit his teeth looking like he was going to say something but bit his could only stared helplessly at his master and older brother

"I was planin' on it sensi." Raph bit out "but i'm pretty sure Donnie ain't gonna need help wit a bath" he grit out clenching his fists tightly at his side, Splinter's expression softened

"It may be, but for a father, I do not wish for him to be harmed while alone, he is unable to be on his feet and it is difficult for him to move without pain." his voice taking one of authority and there to be no more buts, cane tapping lightly as he began for the door,

"And I expect it to be done immediately, i'm sure Donatello can instruct you how to wrap his burns." adding lastly before he disappeared out of the genius turtles room. Usually Splinter would care for his sons for such serious wounds when Donnie was out of commission, but Raphael needed to learn that his rage causes mayhem behind him, and must face the consequences.

Raphael finally, having held in his anger punched a near by wall, ignoring the throb in his now aching hand. Donnie would have shook his head but he couldn't even shift at the moment, lying flat on his shell "C-come on Raph, if you get hurt too, I won't even be able to leave to clean my w-wounds" half heartedly hoping to calm his steaming brother down, afraid the pain in his voice would give away what he was hiding. Luckily he only received a mumbled "whateva' "

Well the trip to bathroom had been fun, the darker skinned turtle once again had to carry him, even when the olive turtle insisted he could hop if he could guide him. (only to save himself a the embarrassment it would be so painful to hop but really no one wants to be carried bridal style) of course he was ignored, after a fuss Raph was fed up, and just snatched him up. Donnie's struggling got him a warning growl, the rumbled vibrated through Raphs chest and shuddered at the feeling, and he faked dropping his brother.

That is when Don quickly gave up his struggles, at least there would be so much less painful, but it was still embarrassing especially when Mikey started giggling and making jokes, Note to self, try to do whatever raph said the easy way.

"He's never going to leave this alone..." Donnie mumbled from his spot on the toilet lid, trying to nurse his aching skin to no avail. Raph ignored him in favor of turning on the water " 's Mikey he ain't gonna remember tomarra." he snorted "How cold am I supposed to make this? 'm pretteh sure ya don't want it cold as ice."

Donnie couldn't shake the feeling that for once Mkey would remember every detail

"Just not freezing, I want to soothe the pain, not become a turtle popsicle. I can't really move to feel so I guess whatever you have drawn is fine." not meaning to let his annoyance seep into his tone but it had, to much of his energy had gone down the drain thanks to this emotional roller coaster, and it wasn't even 10am yet.

Something in Donatello's heart was actually a little satisfied Raph was at least trying to help, and not making him do almost everything. It actually made his heart swell, knowing that he wasn't the one turtle who could take care of his brothers when they were injured or sick.

"Good cause i'm fuckin' done with messin wit it." standing as the tub filled properly "now strip Donnie-boy."

Donatello jerked in surprise a small gasp escaping his lips, his skin screeched at him for such a movement and stared wide eyed at his beating furiously against his chest, he could feel heat suddenly making its way to his cheeks, he stuttered unable to actually find words, his thought process stopped working. How could his brother ask him to do such a thing, once more he was interrupted but this time by the other turtles bark of laughter, "Shell! ya shoulda seen yer face!" he slapped his knee with a grin, his laughter dying down after a few moments, "Dat was great Donnie-boy, now 'urry it up I ain't got all day"

Auburn brown eyes glared slightly at the other while something in his chest tightened. The statement really shouldn't have been taken in such a way, but his mind acted for him, they were brothers after all. So why did he actually let his mind wander to something so perverse? the thought made his cheeks warm again and fidget, god he was as perverted as Casey sometimes. Donnie felt disgusted with himself for thinking such a thing, but reasoned within his mind it was a natural response when you are in close relations with a perverted being, it rubs off on you to, whether you like it or not.

"And here I thought you were enjoying yourself" he replied sarcastically carefully trying to remove his pads but was unable to move his arms far enough without a strain. Raph took the whimper as a sign and kneeled to slip them off, as well as the other pads and lastly his mask with a gentle tug it came free. Raphael helped his little brother into the tub keeping his injured leg propped on the rim of the tub so it wouldn't get wet, shivering at the cold water, shakily using a rag to clean off the sticky feeling, and sooth his burns all at once "Thanks Raph."

The golden eyed turtle frowned his brothers sarcastic statement it was just a comeback, but it pushed him differently, not even knowing why, maybe he was thinking too deeply into it. but it rubbed him the wrong way, and he couldn't help but think about it...did...did donnie mean that the hot head didn't like spending time with him..? He knew it was sarcastic because he, the king of sarcasm had the gift so he could pinpoint such a response just as easily as he could wield his sais.

Donatello sighed, finally getting used to the cold water, his burns already feeling better with the water, but it stung terribly. Occasionally making a face of pain as he tried to ignore it, it was the pain of healing he supposed. But what startled him after several minutes, was that his brother had said nothing, yes, Raph wasn't the most talkative of them all. But usually he would make a sarcastic comment in the silence, and it was silent...nothing but the ripples of the water and his slightly heavy breathing due to the waters temperature.

He glanced at the other curiously seeing his to be in deep thought sitting on the toilet lid, where he had been sitting not to long ago, arms crossed and face scrunched up in a scowl, his thinking face.

Donnie tilted his head slightly observing him, wondering if he could take in his body language and guess what he was thinking, however this was his hot headed brother, he was too thick to see through at least most of the time.

"Raph?" he asked but when he got no response he shifted his casted leg to poke his arm with his toes, wincing at the small sting. His brothers eyes narrowed eyes locked with his own, and the bathing brother stopped breathing for a moment, caught in the gaze. he hadn't been expecting such an intense stare. Confliction flickering through those golden orbs

"Wha'?" Raph finally said, his position didn't move or shift, only his eyes moved but they were glued to Donatellos form. The red, irritated singed skin, blisters forming ugly white/red splotches on his shoulders and neck, a few on random parts of his younger brothers face. Feeling something in his stomach beat at his insides at the sight, seeing his brothers hurt was something always hard to handle, but this was Donnie, his geeky and pacifist brother. And it hurt even worse knowing it was him that cause his little brother so much pain,

"You look..." he would have used his hand to twirl in the air to help him find the word if it wasn't for the fact every movement sent stinging pain through his body "Upset."

This time the darker mutant did move, leaning back "Yea' why wouldn' I be? When I wen' and got mah little brotha hurt fer somthin' as stupid as Mikey." he growled his deep Brooklyn accent coming off thicker with his annoyance.

Staring at him like he had grown a second head for once, the brainy turtle was speechless, he knew very well Raphael would do anything for his family, even lose his life. He was blaming himself for a freak accident?

The youngers expression softened and laughed lightly, but jumped and whimpered when his body stung again, Raph snarled at him "W'as so damn funny?"

Quickly covering not to enrage his brother further he spoke "Not you I was merely laughing because you blamed yourself for what happened, I may not have been paying much attention. But even I know mikey was the problem." smiling at the other a little bit bashfully, they may have been brothers and seen each other 'naked' plenty of times considering they don't wear clothes. Donnie still felt a little self conscious, especially without his mask and the fact Raph had taken it off himself, it was a rare occasion when they weren't wearing them. Like humans and their clothes, they would be bashful to if they suddenly weren't wearing any right?

The hot head wrinkled his snout in a scowl and looked away and sniffed defiantly, "It's always Mikeys fault." keeping his mighty arms crossed.

Smiling, he reached out to pat the others knee in sympathy the best he could flinching at the pain shooting straight up his arm but forced his face to remain the same. Thank goodness he meditated to calm his features "Mikey's just a little less mature than the rest of us Raph, it's not completely his fault either. I don't blame anyone for what happened." but I blame myself, he added in his mind.

Raphael didn't say anything at first, just looking at him with a little disbelief "Yer a piece'a work Donnie-boy," grumbled resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in hand still, scowling.

The genius turtle couldn't stop the smile that split his face, "Thank you, I will take that as a compliment."

"Don' push yer luck." his brother snorted but smirked in return, clearly Donnie had a knack for dodging a bullet, and he sure did when it came to Raphael's rage.

Going back to finish his washing with as little movements as possible, wincing everytime he moved to much or shifted the wrong way, biting his lip in an old habit. Continued with his jerky movements.

The dark skinned turtle frowned at the other, god dammit this only made him feel guiltier. if the hot headed turtle hated anything, it was guilt. That and overall most emotions, but guilt was his top few.

"Gimme da damn rag Donnie." shifting to kneel beside the tub, forcibly taking the rag from his brother's hands.

"I'm ok, it just hurts to move to much, just give me back the-" only to yelp in surprise when his hot headed brother dumped cold water over his head, mouth hanging agape, he gawked at his older brother.

The other ignored him once again, grinning at the face the olive turtle was making and proceeded to just wipe the other down himself. As gently as he possibly could of course, washing the irritated skin, without to much tug and pull.

The purple masked ninja sighed but said nothing more, stubborn delinquent. For some reason he did feel a little warmer than usual and that was saying something considering he was lounging in cold water. Huffing again he pouted slightly letting the larger turtle continue washing him at least his upper body, no way he was going any lower, luckily the coffees evil liquid splashed him mostly in the face.

That didn't sound better at all now that he thought about it.

The other smirked widely in victory when his brother stopped trying to swat the rag away, those burns look like they hurt, an underlying anger bubbled through his chest again. Making him feel like he needed to bash in someones skull, preferably Mikey's for causing all this, shit here comes the guilt again.

Grunting in accomplishment, "There, least ya don't smell like cheap coffee anymore." his smirk morphing to a grin and chuckled when the naked turtle playfully splashed him with the cool water.

"Yeah yeah, just help me out but please dont touch my shoulder."

Complying, Raph easily lifted the other up and into his arms, with a little difficulty to get his grip at first but once he got his strong arms around his brothers shell it was a piece of cake. He made a face slightly at the cold water as it hit his skin, not to mention the cold body clinging to him.

"And just so you know, think the smell of coffee is delicious." Raph only snorted and rolled his eyes. "Noooo, I nevah woulda guessed. S'not like ya chug that stuff by the gallon."

After a good pat down, complaints from donnie again, a few teases from Raphael, and a giggling Mikey who claimed he had pictures and would be blackmailing him very soon. Donnie was safe back in his room, lying on his shell once more.

Today simply couldn't get more embarrassing especially after Mike's so called jokes, and the dread that he would be unable to walk on his foot until it healed or they found some crutches. Donnie really hoped they found some, there was no way he was being carried anymore, not only was it embarrassing it seriously hurt to touch his raw skin.

"I guess this 's that stuff ya wanted, the bag righ'?

Taking a deep breath, the purple clad ninja steadied his voice "Yeah, just find the flamazine it should be a tube."

Shuffling filled the silence "After you find it, all we have to do it apply it to the affected areas, and wrap them with a safe bandage so nothing happens."

"I kinda got that part brainiac, s'not like I ain't ever taken care of'a wound before." the other grunted again, the younger of the two started to wonder if it was healthy to do such a thing so often.

Donnies smile was stained as pin like stings stabbed his face but was genuine none the less "Yeah I know, you get in the most trouble Raph, I would expect you to know." light hearted teasings were one of Donatellos best qualities, best for the overly hot tempered, like his brother. His soft voice and tone was perfect for not to setting off the ticking time bomb that was Raphael. It was like what you see in movies, Don used his words words to calm the savage beast.

His brother raised a brow ridge at the other as he paused his rummaging "Wacha sayin' Donnie?" Dons smile didn't move but his eyes closed in thought "Only that someone as thick headed as you, gets into some sticky situations. But that only means you have the knowledge to get yourself out when the time is right, and heal yourself afterwards."

The silence made Donatello squirm slightly, the seconds dragging on in the silent room he was unsure as to why. Peeking at the other the best he could without turning his head he saw his brother staring at him with narrowed eyes, and for a second he thought his brother was going to exploded again but a smirk pulled at the larger turtles lips "Huh, ya know how to make 'n insult and'a compliment in the same sentence dont'cha?"

The younger turtle couldn't resist the laughter that bubbled in his chest and despite the stinging he laughed genuinely "I didn't mean for that to happen, but I guess I do." but his smile broadened into a painful grin "One the other hand, i've had years of practice."

Raphael shook his head at his brother in amusement and chuckled a little unable to help himself, Donnie's laugh was contagious and actually rather calming to listen to. An unfamiliar lightness fluttered in his belly while he went back to the tube of flamazine, at that moment he was glad Don dragged them all to that abandoned hospital for supplies for situations just like this.

Popping the tube open his snout crinkling at the smell, lip curling in disgust as well held it at arms length just as Donnie settled down from his laughing fit, "Yeessh, this smells worse than mikey after his stupid video game marathon."

The genius made a slight face "Great comparison, but at least you don't have to put it on, just help me rub it in. I think my muscles are starting to feel the affect of the burn." it bothered him to no end how he simply couldn't lift his arm. His entire world revolved around building things and making it easier to live down here for his family. But now it looked like he was going to be out of commission for days with these injuries.

He just wanted to be back in the lab, finishing the touch ups on metal head 2.0 and updating there shellcells but he could barely even shift his arms from his sides.

"Yes mom." the darker skinned mutant drawled out, usually not taking so many order but this time was different. He did kinda put his baby brother bedridden for a while.

Donatello just rolled his eyes and took a squirt of the burn ale for himself, trying his best to rub into his neck and shoulders, his movement a little jerky but luckily not as bad as it was earlier.

Raph did the same, "Close yer eyes." he commanded but the hardness in his voice was much softer than usual but still firm, and it made him comply without a thought. Letting his eyes slide shut without a thought. The touch however made him jump, it was...it was so gentle, so careful and he was genuinely surprised by it, how could his rough, aggression driven brother be so soft? Beats him, and he was the brains of the group.

Raphs fingers worked as light as they could, rubbing the white cream into his little brothers red tinted skin. Doing his best to not press too hard against the blisters. Raphael would bite his teeth tightly when Donnie would whimper almost inaudibly, with their trained senses it was like punches in the gut every time

" 'ang on, almost done." he rumbled, working his way wherever he saw red, Donatello rubbing some on his hands that he hadn't even noticed were a little splotched as well, his fingers glided from his cheek down the other ninjas jaw, and to his neck.

Donatello fought to hold still, the touch may have been light as a feather, but it still sent sparks from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, strangest thing was, it wasn't all pain. It was an almost soothing sensation, like applying a cold remedy to a fever and he relaxed for the first time since the incident. He sighed softly, keeping his eyes he leaned back against the soft nest of pillows and allowed Raph to continue and unconsciously tilting his head slightly to allow more access to his neck to spread the healing cream.

The elder brother continued making sure every inch of the inflicted skin was covered and mentally thanked Donnie for moving when he needed to. The relaxed face Donnie made actually helped ease his own inner worries and thoughts, the steady rising and falling of the injured turtles chest made his usual hot headed composure simmer to a low point. The larger turtle found the corner of his lips tilting upward in a small smile, at least Donnie could relax after all this.

His hands kept moving even when he knew he covered all the irritated skin, just watching his brothers face, his lips parted just enough to show his gap between his teeth. Now Raph would never admit it out loud, but for some reason that gap was hideous on any human, but it fit Donnie's personality. He could pull it off without looking like more than a dork than he already was. In fact it made him more appealing and Raphael didn't even know why, it really shouldn't be. It just struck right in his heart and couldn't stay mad if Donnie smiled, it was one weakness he wish didn't exist and something he would never ever admit out loud.

Said smaller brother blinked his eyes open and yawned quietly, "You all done?" he asked having almost fallen asleep thanks to his brothers gentle touched, Raph snapped out of his daze and he put on his usual face, shaking off the smile and scowled "yea' "

In no time Donatello was finally all treated, his burns wrapped in a special gauze that wouldn't stick to his skin, awkwardly wrapped around his shoulder, neck and some special patches to stick to his cheeks and forehead

"All done." Raph commented wiping imaginary dust from his hands in a bit of an accomplished manner.

The younger sighed, relieved "Finally, thanks for all the help Raph, I appreciate it." catching his lips between his to stifle a giggle at the red clad ninja who squared his shoulders and sniffed at the praise clearly smug that he accomplished such a feet.

"No problem Donnie-boy." ok it was easy to tell Raph was feeling cocky, but thats normal considering he strutted around like that.

Donnie laughed again, his body warming so quickly to the point it was like a heat flash, grumbling he kicked off the blankets, but as quickly as it came it was gone. Now that was weird, usually sickness caused such a thing, but he didn't believe he was sick, a snort caught his attention when Raph watched Donnie kick away the blankets them pout afterward. Sometimes he wondered about Donatello, he might be really smart but to kick away the blanket them pout about it? That was just to funny to ignore, said brother frowned and he lolled his head carefully in his brothers direction, lazily letting his usual wide brown eyes grow half lidded.

"I think i'll actually try and get some sleep, i'll be beyond sore tomorrow so I might as well get some rest now." he mumbled again, hating that now he felt cold even after his heat flash.

Nodding his elder brother chuckled and stood from the stool, and tossed the blanket back up his younger brothers form, "Somtimes yer jus' an idiot Don, one minute ya nevah wanna leave dah lab next yer actually gonna go ta sleep? I think dah coffee fried yer brain to." the smaller turtle smiled, deciding not to answer but he made a happy noise and snuggled back under the blanket and into the nest of pillows.

Padding out of the room Raph paused at the door to look back at the mound under the blankets "Aye Donnie."

The nestled turtle hummed and peeked an eye open at his brother who he now noticed covered the whole width of his door

A grin split the others face "Didn' know ya had a birthmark on yer tail." and crackled loudly as he slammed the door before anything could be said or possibly thrown but the screech he heard from the other side of the door was more than enough, he could just imagine Donatello's face as he yelled "WHAT THE SHELL RAPH!"

A few hours passed and the purple clad turtle groaned and he shifted painfully, he some how flipped onto his belly in his usual sleeping position snuggling into his pillow. So not a good choice, forcing himself up a few strained whines escaped him, gently rubbing his shoulders the best he could. Everything seemed to throb, looked like it was bringing on a head ache. The olive turtle wished he could rub his temples to sooth the throbbing in his head, and rub his eyes to wake himself, but of course he couldn't move his arms that high yet without it feeling as if saws were tearing through his flesh.

With one final groan he carefully swung his legs over the edge, scowling lightly at his ankle. He quickly glanced at the clock 1:25 am, and his eyes widened, he slept that long? It was barely 10am last time he looked at the clock, that was a first and it actually kinda scared him.

It was all forgotten when he noticed his savior of embarrassment, leaning casually against the small bedside table.

Crutches.

Thank the lord, thank whoever brought him such a life saver.

In a matter of seconds he fought through his aching body and made his way out of his bedroom and into their kitchen area, it looked like everyone was in bed. The lights were off, all besides one of Mikey's night lights he insisted was just so they could see at night. They were ninjas afterall, they were supposed to work in the shadows.

Having to maneuver around Mikey's abandoned comic books, in the dark he might add besides the little light the night light actually produced from his door to the kitchen. Not a good idea he also might add, because the next minute he landed hard on his butt after a magazine caught his crutch to skid with a loud thump.

He groaned again it changing into a moan of agony, great now his butt hurt and bumped his bad heel against the concrete, another round of pain flooded his body that he didn't even notice he was trembling, he had been concealing all his pain and hurt from everyone not wanting to worry them but it was starting to become much harder than before, today was not turning out good, and it wasn't even 'today' anymore

Breathing becoming labored, he shakily somehow got back up with his crutches and collapsed at the dinner table in the very chair that caused him all this distress. now the hard surface was just making his already sore bottom throb as well, really what else could go wrong? Donnie inhaled shakily when he spied something move out of the corner of his eye, snapping into his ninja mode, he gripped his crutch tightly intent on using it as a weapon if needed, it moved again but it was coming closer, the figure coming from the shadows in the form of a large mutant turtle.

"Donnie?" a rough, rumbling voice broke the silence clearly riddled with sleep.

Yes, something else could go wrong, of course what was he thinking.

The smaller mutant slumped in the chair, "Jeez Raph you almost gave me a heart attack."

Said turtle scratched his head lazily, the gears needing to warm before they could process what exactly he was seeing, much like a machine. The larger turtle stared at his younger brother, with sharp golden eyes even despite his sleepy state, his fall must have woken him up and donatello scolded himself internally for not keeping quiet.

Donnie smiled shyly and gave a little wave, knowing full well what was about to come, any minute now.

And that's when everything clicked for the other "What the shell are you doin' outta bed?!" he hissed dangerously.

There it was

"Well I woke up and...Just wanted to move?" twiddling his thumbs, even he knew he shouldn't be up and about, but with all that rest made him jittery even with the body pulsing stings of pain. Sitting still and doing nothing, his attention span could be compared to Mikey's.

He couldn't help but notice how different Raph looked without his shredded mask, his eyes looked sharper, his face just looked...He couldn't even think of the right word, and he couldn't deny the fact he liked it much better off than on.

The others mouth curled baring his teeth "Tha' aint a good reason." he smacked his hands on the table making the genius jump slightly "Ge' back in there 'fore I make ya myself." he warned looming at the other with full intent of following his threat, but he faltered in his mind just looking at the beaten ninja, the bandages just sent off an alarm in his head to be careful and wary.

But something inside of the genius brain just snapped to, being the peacekeeper of their family had its perks. However everyone thought he couldn't stand up for himself when need be. He didn't want to be bed ridden, he didn't want to go back in there and stare at the ceiling in pain and do nothing for who knows how long until his wounds healed enough for him to properly move and perform simple functions. His headache may also be a cause for being on edge as of now, making him just as grumpy as Raph himself.

He didn't want to listen to Raph for once.

"No thanks, I just want to sit out here for awhile ok?" he snapped a little more forcefully than he meant to but he needed to get his point across.

Apparently that didn't sit well for the other turtle "I don' care whatcha wan' ya need ta be restin' and Shit." he shot back making a move to get to Donnie.s side of the table "So get up yer tail goin' back ta bed." grasping his brothers forearm forcibly but somehow careful at the same time.

"I'm not some fragile piece of glass Raph! I know I should be taking it easy, who do you think has to put up with you guys when you throw a fit about not wanting to stay bed ridden? I don't want to sit still, I just want to move, i'm doing it whether you like it or not. It's not your problem." all this energy was killing him, Donnie didn't even know where he got it, sleep was the only explanation. He shook off Raph's hand ignoring the tingling sensation that was left behind.

The hot head looked surprised at the outburst but it was covered with a snarl "Well tough luck, now get yer ass up." he tugged on Donatello's arm again successfully earning him a cry and a smack on the plastron.

"Dont do that!" the younger yelled glaring at his brother nursing his now throbbing shoulder and moved to stand with his crutches "Whatever, i'm going to my lab." he snapped back.

The darker skinned mutant stared in disbelief, it was as shock to see Donnie pissed off. Never would he purposely hurt any of his brothers or Splinter no matter what, the idea that he actually caused his brother physical pain jabbed him right in the heart, and made him physically sick. Watching the olive skinned mutant stumble along trying to make his way to the solitude he called his lab.

He growled again feral and low, and stomped over to halt his younger brothers way before he could make it through the doorway to his lab, not to hard since the other had been stumbling. The larger mutant put his arm across the doorway as blockade "I didn' mean ta hurt yer arm Don, now get to yer shell back ta yer room ya need to take it easy." his voice laced with agitation, he glared intently down at the other using every form of intimidation he could squared shoulders, narrowed eyes, and his height and brute strength to keep his arm in place.

But none of these seemed to affect the younger turtle, he just frowned and with hurt dark brown eyes met Raph's own golden narrowed ones. The pure pain he saw in those eyes made him freeze, the bo wielding ninja fixed his crutches under his arms.

"Just leave me alone, i'm done with your attitude just because you feel guilty." he sounded to weak and distressed, not expecting such a response the elder didn't even have time to think when he arm was batted away and the door closed in his face, the locks clicking into place as their creator hid himself from the world

Did Donnie really think this was all because he felt guilty? Or even not believing the fact he never meant to hurt the olive turtle? Raphael was just trying to not let that happen, getting him back in the nest of blankets he knew Donnie slept under, so he didn't hurt himself. But it looked like something so small set Donnie off, and that was out of character, something had to be wrong, when he grabbed the olive mutants his skin, it was warm, borderline hot and that wasn't normal for any of them.

The larger mutant doubted it was the burns, maybe he was getting sick, the outburst just now wasn't like his Donnie-boy character. Something had to be wrong, even he could put two and two together.

But it didn't stop the hole from forming in his stomach, everything hit him like a ton of bricks and roared in agitation punching the metal door "DAMMIT DONNIE!" there was only silence as a reply, he roared again stomping to the exit, uncaring if he woke the family, he could wake the dead for all he cared and wouldn't give a damn. He needed to clear his head, he wasn't used to so many emotions at once, and with his brothers conditions and words ringing in his head didn't help, the broken look on his younger brothers face haunted his mind

'Just leave me alone, i'm done with your attitude just because you feel guilty.'

He ran, straight out of the safety of the lair and topside, uncaring that he didn't bring his weapons, or mask, he didn't care. He angrily kicked what ever stray piece of trash that got in his way determined to take out his anger on the next bunch of punks he saw. He slammed his fist into a near by satellite dish that shattered on impact, rage boiling beneath his skin feeling invigorated to blow off some steam, now.

He never once noticed how much more damage he was able to do than usual, or the fact he had called his brother his Donnie-boy.

That was today's events, and yet after he hauled himself up in his lab, he had actually almost cried over what he said to his brother. raw, heart wrenching pain turned him into someone he wasn't. Something took control and he lashed out.

Something was wrong, something had to be. He was never so emotional, usually the peacekeeper he needed a level head and here he was, almost bursting into tears was a little out of character. Even if he has shed his own in the past.

With his olive/red tinted hands rubbed over his face, he whimpered at the pain in the vibrated through his shoulders and arm, his head was hot, a fever, great now he was going to be sick with all this physical pain.

Great.

His whole body tingled making his toes curl and another hot flash hit him full force making him moan in agony, panting he sat back in his chair as it faded once more. Suddenly feeling tired and shuddered as the hot flash passed, just as quick as it came.

A blue light caught his attention in his grieving, and his heart dropped all the way to the floor shattering into a million pieces.

A blue screen

He was wrong, so very very wrong, his day could get much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since the coffee incident and Donatello was healing quite well.

Luckily their healing time was much faster than a normal humans. All thanks to there mutation, he was able to walk just fine as long as he didn't twist his ankle to fast or stretch it harshly, but that should clear up in a few more days.

The burns were healing well to, the blisters had subsided from most everywhere. A few still lingered on his shoulders but it was better than all over his face. And luckily it didn't sting much anymore, it was almost unbearable the first few days, so it was a big relief to finally be able to move without pain or fear of actually moving to much.

Unfortunately his personal pain was the least of his worries at the moment.

Raphael had still not returned home since that night they fought in the kitchen.

Sensei sent them everywhere to look for his brother, endless nights of searching every nook and cranny that could possibly be hiding Raphael. The junkyard, April and Casey apartment, a few of the spots Raph thought they didn't know about, the bar, anywhere they could think of and there was no sign of the hot headed turtle, Not the tails of his mask or his dark scarred shell.

The only lead they had was his mask, belt and sais were missing, and Donatello knew his brother stormed out without his belongings. That meant he must have come back that night without anyone knowing, but it served no purpose to know such information because he was the reason Raph stormed off in the first place. All because he was moody for who knows what reason, a moment of weakness, he wasn't in control of his body.

It was terrifying not knowing what had become of the red clad turtle, what if Raph was hurt and bleeding out? Or captured by Bishop or the shredder? Or worst of all what if he was dead? They couldn't even know for sure until they found him, whether it was alive and kicking or dead and motionless. The thought sent his belly into a frenzy, churning at the very idea and quickly pushed it from his mind without a second thought. There was no way Raph would get himself killed. He was just too stubborn to go down so easily.

Right?

He needed to stop his overactive brain, it was conjuring horrid not to mention vivid visions of his older brother, beaten and bloodied slowly losing the battle with his body. His legs giving out falling to the ground, eyes fadin-

Donatello stood up abruptly from his desk chair to stop himself from going any further, he can't think like this, it made his heart twist painfully at the very thought, suffocating his entire being and making his throat swell with fear.

Fresh air, that's all he needed, to escape his closed suffocating walls of his lab.

That's all.

Since Raphael's sudden disappearance, everyone seemed to be affected by his disappearance. Which was a bit strange since the bulkier turtle went topside or exploring in the sewers rather often.

Leo has become more secluded, remaining in his room most of the time. When he did see his eldest brother, it was for some form of food, for the restroom or the training Master Splinter still put us through once a week since Raph left. The rest of the time was spent looking for the rebellious turtle. It was a major change considering they train almost everyday, all except for the weekends.

But if Donnie thought his leader was weird with his unusual hiding, then Mikey was the cherry on top of this twisted algae cake.

Mikey had been acting strangely as well, never in all his days did he believe he would see Mikey deny testing the new and improved hover board, and yet it happened. At first he thought he may have been transported to another dimension because Mikey saying no to his new mode of transportation was like Raph admitting Leo was right, it just didn't happen.

The freckled turtle had been much quieter, skittish and a bit flushed every time he saw him lurking around doing random things. But Mike wasn't hauling himself up in his room like their leader, and Donatello was secretly thankful for that.

"Hey Donnie?" speaking of Mikey, Donnie turned slightly from his blank computer screen he just realized all he had been doing was staring at the light blue glowing screen. A sudden new smell hit him, a rich and intoxicating sweet scent that almost instantly relaxed the tense muscles of his shoulders and neck, reclining in his cushy computer chair suddenly comfortable. Wondering idly if someone was making cookies or some other source for the smell.

"Yes? You didn't break your skateboard again did you?"

"Naw nothing like that dude, I was wonderin' if I could talk to you for a sec..." voice fading as the sentence ended nervously, perhaps shyly?

Now he knew something was up, no broken object from Mike, he must really be in an alternate universe.

"Of course, you're always free to talk to me Mike." swirling in his chair so he faced the freckled turtle who made himself comfortable on genius's small cot for long night experiments and didn't have the energy to make it to his own room.

Twiddling his fingers to keep his hands busy, the larger turtle didn't come out and say what was obviously bouncing around in his head, dare he say looking conflicted.

That always bothered Donatello, Mikey maybe the baby of the family, but he was both thicker and taller than himself. Even though he was one of the middle children he was the shortest, as well as the less bulky. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't as strong.

"Bro I've been feeling weird the last week, like really weird, I thought it was maybe just that pizza shrimp smoothie I had the other day but it's just gotten-weirder." the freckled turtle made a face wiggling his fingers from between his face in a spooky gesture seeming to be at a loss for another word to describe his feelings.

Wrinkling his snout in disgust at the mention of such stomach churning food, Donatello couldn't help but smile and laughed at the goofy look on Mikey's face, "Very explanatory, weird how? Like stomach aches?" keyboard and computer forgotten, he wasn't doing anything anyway.

Mike had always been very expressive so seeing his face scrunch up in deep concentration was utterly priceless, no matter how many times he had seen it "Uuhhh~ well no not really, I've just been really warm and stuff, like outta no where I get a heat flash like what the heck! I'm just sittin' there playing Mario Kart. And sometimes like my head gets fogged up or something, I dunno how to put it, kinda like i'm not all there?" using his fingers to help list off his symptoms before he quickly spoke again.

"OH! and...I kinda..." he trailed off quietly cheeks warming to a light pink, kicking his feet idly "You know, down south heats up to." he said a bit shyly but still had a bashful smile and went to playing with his fingers avoiding eye contact.

Donatello took his turn to blush, but his eyes were wide in surprise, not from the confession but from the fact Mikey's symptoms were like, if not exactly what he himself had been experiencing the last week "Ah, that kind of weird" he wondered aloud, "I have not been feeling myself either, strangely enough it seems whatever we have is affecting the both of us the same way. To be honest if we are randomly getting erections it could be a number of thing." rubbing his chin absently glancing away a little shyly having revealed such a fact to his youngest brother.

The others baby blues grew in size "Erection? Cant you just say boner?" snickering, his shyness forgotten as quickly as it came "Really? What if we have that alien thing inside of us and it's been making us feel weird with its gnarly gunk. Making us horny and it's gonna pop outta out stomachs like in that movie-!"

"Mikey." Donatello cut in before he could rant any further "I highly doubt that is the problem here." He knew it was a bad idea to let Mike stay up late at night and watch monster movies. But it lead to such an easy way to tease, who could resist?

"After all, if there was some form of alien inside us now, we would have died by now due to it nourishing itself on our organs." the matter-of-fact tone in his voice was almost scary.

"Eh you're probably right, I don't remember anything trying to eat me...or trying to make me horny." a short pause "Smaller than a chihuahua...the eating me part, not the other thing." laughing awkwardly rubbing the back or his head while grinning.

"It must have something to do with our instincts, possibly a coming of age ritual, like animals do before they become adults, possibly like another version of puberty. Hopefully it will pass in the next few days." Donatello's cheeks flaming due to a surprise heat flash. Exhaling slowly to regain some composure, Mikey seeming to be in the same situation.

The orange clag turtle moaned "Not puberty again! I can't lose my sexy voice of sexyness." dramatically grabbing his own throat. Unable to help himself Donnie laughed at his brothers display.

"So like flying south for the winter kinda instincts thing? Maybe that's why Leos acting weird too."

Donnie's attention was caught once more.

"Leo?" questioning in surprise, their leader had barricaded himself in his room the last few weeks. It started happening way before he and Mikey started to feel strange. Around the time Raph left, not to mention he had barely seen his elder brother at all he caught a glimpse of him two days ago rounding the corner back to his bedroom, so how did Mikey know anything about Leos behavior?

"Yeah I ran into him yesterday, literally, I got up to get some chocolate milk around midnight and he was just kinda standing outside your door." Mike shrugged "He didn't even notice me till I ran into him, sleepwalking maybe? Almost looked like he snapped out of it and said he was sorry like a hundred times then ran back to his room saying something about feelin' sick." flopping back on the genius turtles cot to stare at the ceiling, "Dude you seriously need some posters in here." he snorted with a goofy grin, unaware of his important information on what Leos state was.

Donatello stared at his flopped over brother, if Leo was being affected to, then he couldn't rule out some kind of virus. Or bug going around, but that wouldn't explain their, well, loins erecting at random times. Maybe it was something more instinctual, it wouldn't be the first time something like this had happened. As kids their animal side tended to rear its head, such as Raph's growling.

Whatever it is, Leo must be experiencing it worse. After all he and Mikey weren't confining themselves to their rooms, and most certainly standing outside a brothers door late at night. "Perhaps he just needed something? Or possibly he just wished to discuss his condition much like you are now. I'm going to have to get a hold of him and question him what's going on."

Said turtle waved a hand in the air from his comfortable spot, "Mmn~ it was still weird he was just...standing there."

Stranger and stranger, even being the brains of the group nothing he tried to reason about the on goings seemed to fit, the only possible on going could be the coming of age as animals go through. There were still turtles, just with a bit of human mutated DNA. He may be smart, but since he had never studied exactly what species of turtle they were or how how much of their animals sided they still held, Donnie couldn't be for sure, he was unable to consult sensei because he went to stay with April for a few days to catch Raph if he ended up going to her and Casey's apartment instead of coming home.

The genius turtle shut down his computer to fully swirl around and face the goof ball, entwining his fingers over his belly, and sighing softly "Don't worry Mikey, i'll try talk to Leo when I see him and if you don't feel better come back and I can do run tests."

"Thanks D, hope it goes away cause I cant sleep bein' when Mikey Jr. start weeping for attention, all night bro! It sucks!" Huffing the smaller terrapin got to his feet, waving in thanks before bounding to the door, standing himself Donatello shook his head "To much information Mike."

Don paused when Michelangelo spun around finger in the air and sniffed like a dog looking for its food bowl, this got him a raised eyebrow ridge.

"Oh yeah! Did you start smellin' stuff to? I didn't know we smell different!" he grinned with childish glee, Dons expression twisted from confused to shock. he did notice a change in scent when Mikey came into his lab, believing someone was just making food. Sniffing again Mike inhaled right next to his collar bone, Donnie a little hesitant of having his personal bubble popped, "You smell kinda soft, I dunno how to explain that. Like a flower maybe? Sorta sweet like really sugared coffee, or maybe toffee" Mikey interrupted his own rambling with another train of thought "What do I smell like huh?! If we both have the same thing you gotta be able to smell me to!" the younger ninja bounced slightly in his excitement.

Nodding numbly, finding his eyes sliding shut when he inhaled Mikeys aroma "Really...sweet but pleasantly musky." Don smiled slightly at his own words,

"Thats awesome! Maybe it came from when I ate that entire batch of cookies!" cheering and sauntered back to the door,

"But you got sick all over the floor and Raph's feet afterwards." awkwardly adding to his siblings outburst even as he left his lab "WORTH IT!" was all he got from the echo from down the hall, he didn't think stuffing his face with cookies would ever be a good idea. He was almost positive that's not where Michelangelos scent came from, but Mike ended up throwing it all up on Raph, he had never seen his elder brother so furious and utterly speechless at once.

Shaking his head in amusement he sat in the indent the sea foam turtle left in his bed/cot. Rubbing his temples to process everything that just happened easier, perhaps it was some form of virus, they did live in a sewer after all. he only hoped Rapha-

Standing far too quickly to cut off his own thoughts Donnie made his way to the kitchen to satisfy his growling belly. Yet another curve ball, because he knew he was kidding himself when he says his stomach was growling, it twisted painfully at the thought of his missing brother.

He recently had been having mixed emotions on the missing family member, he started noticing little things even without his presence. Like how careful he was when working on his bike, or how he would grunt instead of actually answering, or how his shoulders would square when he was about to have a yelling match with Leo, all these small things he started to notice but he saw no problem with them, they were simple things anyone would notice.

Then it turned into less innocent things, like how Raph would lick his lips after eating his morning bowl of cereal, how his muscles would flex with every move he made. Remembering that cocky walk he had, and how he would flop on the couch legs spread wider than necessary as he lounged almost displaying himself was the only way he could describe it. At those moments he wished he didn't notice, because he felt disgusted in himself.

He was starting to feel attraction to his brother.

Someone can only come to that conclusion if they start to react as such, and Donatello did. Just the other day he fell asleep at a decent time for once, comfortable in his room instead of his lab. Only to jolt awake in the morning with a ache between his legs and memories of golden, amber eyes and vibrant emerald skin.

Making his way from his lab to the kitchen he tried to block out any depressing or wrong thoughts, he felt blessed he could block those thoughts from his mind. Years of working on so many projects that needed his undivided attention payed off in a big way. He quickly created himself a cup of coffee and sandwich to kill the empty feeling that itched at his insides he knew food wouldn't satisfy.

Soft footfalls caught his attention and none other than his eldest brother was walking toward him into the area they called a kitchen, Don gave him a smile "Hey Leo, how are you feeling? Hungry? I made some sandwiches if you would like some." But when no notion was made that his words were heard he asked "Leo..?" The closer the bigger ninja got, the more he noticed about his siblings strange appearance and behavior. Blank and clouded eyes, hunched over posture, slow and calculating steps it was almost...predatory.

A rumble snapped out of his daze and immediately backed against the counter hands up in defense, but in a way showed no form of attack "Leonardo?" hesitantly looking for a way out. Not wanting to alert him he was doing so. They have faced the shredder, aliens from a far off dimension, and their evil dark clone selves. But he was actually afraid of what he was seeing, Leo, his reliable and mediation driven brother looking like he was going to eat him, whether it was literally or metaphorically.

His blood ran cold at the sudden change in his brothers dark brown eyes, hunger, and lust.

"Leo stop right there, you're not looking so good. Lets get to my lab OK? I have-!" He yelped when the approaching sibling suddenly pinned him to the counter when he noticed Donatello was inching to his lab. A growl rumbled through Leo's chest, forcibly pressing their plastrons together tightly, his snout inhaling the enticing scent radiating off the smaller turtle, and a pleased churr erupted.

Donatello was stunned momentarily but it didn't last long, frantically trying to push his brother out of his much destroyed personal bubble, when to his horror, his body gained a mind of its own and relaxed. At close proximity Leo's change in scent made his legs turns to jelly and eyes roll, a musky, dominating scent Clouding his greater judgement. Wanting nothing more than to submit, and reach out to stroke those strong arms keeping him still. A whimper escaped his throat in desperation when the slightly larger turtle shifted him onto the counter, spreading his legs and settling in comfortably.

When a wet, warm tongue trailed up his neck, the water bucket of reality hit him, his clouded mind clearing to take in a very pleased Leo, churring into his neck and settled into his spread legs.

He could only guess what what was bulging, pressed against his tail.

With a startled cry he shoved his attacker as hard as he could, brain on overdrive in a fight or flight situation, and in this situation it was definitely flight. The unsuspecting Leo grunted in surprise at the shove, enough to make him stumble away from his potential mate and snarled when his target scrambled to get away. With unusual strength and speed gripped the olive turtles arms and slammed him into the counter once more bent over the top, before the other could get a few steps away.

Don struggled furiously but some how his elder sibling didn't budge, he might not be the strongest of the group, but he could at least budge his brother. Whether his struggles were doing anything to help him was a big no. In fact it only seemed to make the horny turtle angrier.

Another scary growl and his arms were pinned and legs forced apart once more, hot fear shot through Donatello's system at the thought of what his brother had in store, and it didn't look like he was going to ask nicely either.

L-Leo! Stop it! Please!" shouting in desperation for his brother to hear, unable to get himself free with the near iron like grasp. Whatever caused his brain to melt into goo a moment ago was gone, replaced with dread. His struggling proving useless to the other ninja new found strength.

It was like Leo couldn't hear him, or if he did he didn't care, hands moved to his exposed rear and tail, jerking forward against the counter to try and stop his older brother wandering hands with another sharp cry. Fingers ripped his tail away from his cheeks, a sob choked in Donatello's throat that died down when another deep growl-

The pressure was gone, a echoey metal thwack rebounded off the walls. Breathing erratically the genius jerked around to see none other than his baby brother holding a frying pan for dear life, wide eyes stared at the crumbled Leo that lay at his feet.

"D-Donnie?" the timid voice some how aided his shaken demeanor from his, dare he say, near rape experience set alarm bells to a blistering shriek inside his head. Instincts he never realized he possessed screamed at him to protect Mikey, like a mother bear does its young, and who ever gets in mama's way loses their head.

But his savior was Mikey himself, with a kitchen utensil none the less, he felt like he could cry at both the save and the hilarity of the weapon.

Grabbing a trembling sea foam green hand, carefully stepping around the fallen brother, Don bolted them both to his lab, not saying a word till he was sure they were both secure behind his solid metal lab door. With Leos new outburst it showed that they really are in some kind of animal maturation. It was spring time however, its possible they were reacting to the yearly mating season. But he didn't think it would go to this extent. It sure did not explain the reason why he and Mikey weren't as severely affected as Leo, they were able to think and do as the pleased. But with the eldest it appeared he acted fully on instincts, and had no morals or from what he could see, thoughts of his own, almost blocking out the world in search of a mate to release himself.

"I think I have finally realized what has been going on Mike," voice steady but held an undertone of shock, they were giant turtles after all, more human than any other turtle but still turtles. It was a natural thing in the animal kingdom, but to experience it was a different matter. All animals did it, a coming of age if you will, they were almost around 20 years old. Leo and Raph possibly a little older and Donnie himself was a little younger but still around the same age.

Blue eyes looked up, shone with nervousness and twisted in confusion and pain "Donnie...Knock it off." a warm hand stopped his own from chewing his nail, in fact he didn't even realize he had been pacing while chewing his nails vigorously in his own thoughts on the whole situation. Trying to process what to do now that they were secluded from the threat.

The words just struck a nerve, in this situation he need to think of a plan of action but knock it off?! He was almost mated to his eldest brother unwillingly otherwise known as rape, due to the addictive and alluring aroma Leo produced that messed with his senses and overall thought, making him submit. But thats nature, a female turtle may not be fully willing to mate with a male. But in the end Raph was still missing and they didn't even know if he was alive and to top it off his last few blisters pulsed in his panic, he had every right to chew his entire finger off it he damn well pleased.

But one look into those watery blue eyes halted the rant on his tongue, there was no way he could yell at Mikey, in fact he couldn't tell off any of his brothers simply not having the heart to do so. Sure he could yell and voice his opinion but that was different from one of Leo and Raph's famous fights. That didn't mean he liked to though, he would calmly assert his opinion, or use logic to get his point across, he just wasn't an fighter.

Taking a shaky breath he quickly calmed himself with practiced eased adrenaline that was still singing in his veins subside and heartbeat returning to a more normal pace, much better.

"Sorry, I'm in a bit of panic mode." rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"Mikey you need to listen to me very carefully, Leo right now isn't...our Leo" he tried to explain due to the confused look that crossed the freckled turtles face "It's spring time, and animals this time of year, if old enough go through a phase where they are finally old enough to mate and reproduce. We were once animals, and we still are mostly and it must be affecting us. Somehow is affecting Leo differently than you and me. To put it simply as i feared, we must be going through natures natural instinctual phase." tapping a finger to his chin as the gears turned in his brain, Finally being able to put the whole picture together.

"It must must mean that Leo is naturally more dominating, which makes sense because he's the leader." squeezing his brothers hand he realized had yet to be pulled away.

"I don't know all the details yet but I have read enough about the mating season of animals to understand the basics, We will have to track our bodily changes and feelings for the next week or so." it only made sense, some how they were affected differently and as far as he knew this didn't happen in nature, the ooze may be the cause of this so when it mutated their DNA it changed how animalistic instincts affects them to correspond with there mutation of animal and human.

"I do know were not...trying to take one another, leading my to believe we must be more submissive or less demanding in nature, so we should be fine as long as we are separated from Leo. Something about his scent messes with our actions." swallowing thickly at the thought, he knew from experience.

Finally looking away after his long scientific know-it-all rant as the others liked to call it, he actually felt ashamed he didn't look into all this before hand, he was the doctor in the family, it was what he was needed for and he let something like this happen. That could have been Mikey with Leo, and he wouldn't of heard it because he would have been busy in his lab working on his many projects. A small tug made him look back to a concerned face.

"Are you ok Donnie..?" There, the watery blue eyes, filled with concern and anxiety, striking him right in his heart, into the last of his standing disguise to keep himself shown as well to his family. A technique he perfected over the years, there was never a need to worry his family, but this was his baby brother asking if he was alright, usually it was the other way around.

The way those four words were said with compassion, and tenderness that was some how poured into such few words lead Don to believe Mikey was planning to ask that from the beginning. Absorbing and cherishing such a simple phrase, it was the best part of his life to hear how great he was for creating a new piece of equipment, It was the only time anyone complimented him or actually showed appreciation for his work. But when it for nothing in return, made it so much better. He knew his brothers care about him father too, but every once in a time it was wonderful to hear the care that he knew his brothers possessed for him.

With that blow to his facade, everything crumbled around him, shattering the mask he put up ever since Raph disappeared, the accident of dislocating his ankle and smoldering blisters from scalding hot coffee, the dreaded blue screen, sudden changes in mood and sickness of mating season. His shifting feelings for his hot headed brother, the pointless but heart wrenching fight between himself and Raphael, Raph's disappearance, and his near rape by his beloved elder brother. Everything collided into one wave of despair that wracked his body. A soft sob escaping his throat, and the absolute brotherly love of Mikey words made it all some kind of big joke to him, Mikey was more concerned for him instead of himself in this terrifying situation knowing fully well that could have been him in Donatello's position.

The second the sob broke the silence and he was wrapped in his younger siblings arms in a tight hug and he clung to him almost instantly. Even being taller than Don himself, Mike still had slightly more muscles than he did, in any other situation it annoyed him immensely but now it was nothing but a haven, making him feel secure, safe.

"It's OK Don, it's not gonna happen again 'member? you said as long as Leos out there we'll be OK." soothing his big bros shell.

A small laugh came from the depths of Mikeys neck muffled by the skin there "it's not just that, everything has been piling up ever since the coffee burns, I think I finally reached my stress limit. Guess I just pretended it didn't bother me." voice slightly muffled even with an apologetic smile.

Grinning, Michelangelo gave another reassuring squeeze "I figured dude, you need to learn to relax sometimes not everything has to revolve your lab ya know." as his nature went, Mike always tried to lighten the mood.

"So how long do we gotta hang in your lab? I got the munchies like nobody's business!"

Pulling away after he was sure he composed himself, wiping away the moisture in his eyes. He had not meant to cry, but the stress finally crushed him, and that was saying something he was almost always under some form of stress.

Donnie did have two mini fridges in his laboratory but one was for keeping viles of blood and other things and the other was for small snacks and drinks when he was on a project that needed his attention 24/7.

Trotting to the ice box the cold chill from inside sank all the way to his bones, there had been no time recently to refill it, all that was left was a few bottles of water and some chips and fruit wedges.

"It hasn't been stocked in a while but it looks like there may be enough for a few days, we might be able to stretch it to three if we ration"

A loud gurgling of a hungry belly made itself known, looking to his sibling who held up his hand in defense, "Don't look at me dude that was all you."

Oh right, his sandwich, that he never got to eat.

"Uh make that two days." somewhat bashfully patting his plastron over his belly.

With a skip in his step Mike trotted over and stole a bag of Cheetos from the mini-fridge, Donatello was somewhat amazed at Mikeys actions, he didn't seem to be disturbed by the on goings. Then again he wasn't in the geniuses positions before, either he really wasn't worried or he was really good at hiding it.

He certainly didn't wish to go back out there and get cornered again, but over his dead body was he going to let Mikey go out there.

"So, we just gotta hang in here? Mmmaann~ I shoulda grabbed my comic books, all you got in here is text books." whining slightly as the Cheetos muffled his voice.

Nodding the genius stood using the fridge to steady the sudden dizziness that washed over his mind as well as yet another heat flash caused his cheeks to color.

"Y-yes we have to stay in here at all costs, at least until we have figured out how to protect ourselves." changing his voice to sound serious but brotherly to make sure Mikey knew that this was extremely important "Whatever you do, don't open that door, no matter what you hear, or see on my monitor." motioning to the security monitors he had set up to watch not only their lair, but a few in the sewer tunnels to catch intruders.

Tapping a few keys the kitchen appeared on one of the many screens, he could feel the cold stone that curled in the bottom of his belly, swallowing thickly when nothing showed up out of the ordinary.

Leo was gone.

Suddenly a loud bang made the youngest brothers jump and swirl around to the lab door grabbing for each other instinctively, the bangs continued accompanied by low growls coming from the other side.

Scrambling to find the correct camera Donatello finally pinpointed what was creating the noise.

His eldest brother beating on the doors with his fists baring his teeth animalistically, Leo must be able to tell they were hiding in his lab, smell them through the thick metal door.

The youngest reached out for Don again, gripping his elbow in a form of reassurance, the only thing separating them from a hormone driven Leo was a door. A thick metal, triple locked, bullet proof door, so the olive turtle wasn't to worried about him some how breaking it down, even with his enhanced strength.

But he was worried about when they had to leave that safety for food. They could easily ration the few snacks that they had but knowing Mikey, he would mow right through it. Donnie could only pray that everything would blow over before that happens but judging by it happening only today, he was kidding himself yet again.

Three days had gone by, and if they didn't bring him and Mikey closer than he was Megan Fox.

Not only did they have no food left, but from time to Leo's alluring scent would seep through the door, fogging their minds with the intent to seek out the caller. Warm churrs tried to coax them out of their hiding place and the scary part was they both had come close to opening the door, if they had been alone of course, who knew what would have happened.

As for bonding time, the smell would also affect them in other ways, talk about awkward having to solve a growing problem in his small bathroom using a small system so they wouldn't be mentally scarred by hearing or seeing each other doing something so personal.

He surely never thought he would ever have to masturbate knowing Mikey had the same problem just outside the door. It didn't help that in the middle of it images of the 3rd eldest would float into his mind.

And it infuriated him to know end that it was Raphael, his missing, red clad, brute, hot headed, anger driven, delinquent, thick headed, irresponsible...strong...tall, muscular, se-

No, he was not going finish that sentence ever, it was unsettling enough he had thoughts that were not brotherly.

But even with all the awkwardness, they were able to formulate a plan of sneaking back out into the lair, and gather some much needed food. They were just about to put it into action, if it wasn't for the youngest turtles small attention span "Do you remember the plan?"

Mikey nodded grinning up at the genius with a mock gun pointed in his general direction "Yes~"

"Are you sure?" such a simple question had to be dipped in weariness when dealing with his little brother, and he was a big part in their little plan and he needed to be sure his role was known.

Blue eyes blinked a few times, that award winning grin turning bashful "Well~ maybeeee we should go over it again, you know, for you, s'not like i forgot or anything."

Don face palmed "Michelangelo please pay attention this time, I can only repeat it so many times before it gets annoying, even to me."

He received a double thumbs up and another goofy grin.

Shifting his shoulder bag slightly Donatello went on to repeat the plan, for a 3rd time, "I'm going out there to grab as many edible items as I can carry in my bag." wiggling the strap for emphasis.

"It is very important that you stay in my lab while I go, you have to watch my cameras and tell me where Leo is located or is moving to, I need to avoid him at all costs."

An olive hand rested on the door knob "And whatever happens, or whatever you hear or see Mike, don't leave this room, I would rather get hurt then you which is why i'm going out and not you. Now can you contain all the for the next few minutes?" despite all the seriousness in his tone he couldn't help but cock a small knowing Mikeys attention span, in a serious situation his sibling turned into a sponge, absorbing as much information or remembering his surrounding. Almost like a photographic memory, but it only lasted until Mikey was out of a serious mess, then it went back normal.

But a strike of uncertainty crossed the party turtles face "As much as I appreciate you protectin' my tail bro, what if he-" "Nothing will happen as long as watch the monitors and feed me his location through my earpiece, that means stay. here. if you're worried about me."

The purple clad ninja suddenly flushed, panting softly from yet another sudden heat flash but gave a reassuring pat on his bros shoulder "Now lets get this done i'm starving im sure you are too." Squeezing one last time before heading back to the door.

Getting into position once more, Don checked his ear phone to hear Mikes testing voice, they may be in the same room but it was easy to hear it right "Testing! Turtle Titan here time to break it down! Boom chika-" "Alright Turtle Titan I can hear you loud and clear." rolling auburn eyes when Mikey flopped his tongue out wildly at the genius, quickly looking over the cameras.

"Looks like big bros hangin' around in my room- aw dude! He's going through my stuff!" More like destroying things in frustration.

"Perfect, that's on the opposite side of the lair," Taking a deep breath to steel himself for what was to happen "Ready?" he breathed

"Rootin' tootin' ready for shootin'!"

And with that, the locks clicked and the handle twisted in his palm, "Here we go."

Sneaking quickly and silently to the kitchen, Donnie grabbed whatever he saw chips, bread, peanut butter, and whatever other junk food happened to be sitting out on the counter.

"Dude grab my soda! Don't forget the soda!" he almost jumped at the sudden voice in the almost silent lair, all beside the loud ruckus he could hear from Mikey's room where Leo must be doing some damage. "Getting to it." he mumbled back softly hastily opening the fridge grabbing said sodas and bottles of water.

Heaven knows after their 'experiences' they would need it to stay hydrated.

"Hurry it up big B looks suspicious- oh! Really!? What the shell! He's ruining my bed!" but it didn't sound like that was all of his rant, it made the exposed turtle to pause.

"Donnie hurry, hes sniffin' the air, I think he knows something up" unrelenting fear shot through his veins, quickly slamming the fridge door in his haste, sprinting as fast as his long legs could carry him struggling with his now full shoulder bag preventing him from going any faster less he spill all its contents.

"HES COMIN-!"

Michelangelo voice didn't register after those few syllables, as his eldest brother now stood just across the lair, less than 50 ft away. Frozen by the sudden appearance Leo cocked his head slightly studying his curiously and what could only be described as a purr filled the stunned silence.

"DONNIE GET OUT OF THERE!"

The voice shocked him from his spot, bolting for his lab door, adrenaline singing in his veins while his heart beat ruthlessly against his chest. He saw it, the step Leo had taken before his senses were regained, the hunger and lust that fogged normally dark brown eyes, even from a distance. Donnie could tell that with no potential mate being spotted for days, he would take what he wanted, and was sure force would be involved.

He wasn't sure who was yelling whether is was him or Mikey over his ear piece, all he could hear was his heart beating loudly in his ears with only one thought on his mind, to get back to his lab.

So he didn't even hear the vicious growl when a weight slammed into his side sending them both flying a few feet before crashing to the floor, bag skidding toward the lab door, head hitting the floor with enough force to make his head spin.

Leos larger body pinned him to the floor on his shell, a shriek escaping Donatello not wanting to re-live his near rape only days ago.

His older sibling was relentless, where he struggled and thrashed to get away, some how Leo was able to maneuver and pin him further down trapping his arms and legs. In his desperate struggles he was able to get a few punches right into a leaf green jaw, but it only succeeded in making an impatient turtle, furious.

"Hang on bro i'm coming!" the disembodied voice floated through his head almost echoing as everything seemed to slow of what the consequences would be is Mikey ventured out.

"NO!" screaming in hysteria "Stay in my lab! Don't you dare come out Michelangelo! Do you hear me!?" Never had he actually lost his cool in a situation that required a level head, he was the brains, it was one of his personality traits, so this was a shock even to himself.

But he couldn't let his baby brother get involved, unable to bare the very thought of seeing his sibling taken and broken. Unable to witness the lifeless, dull eyes that would follow the event. His happy, goofy and carefree brother would no longer smile genuinely, no longer make his silly jokes, no longer be his baby brother. Mikey couldn't be involved,

he will not get involved. Mikey can't be broken, not while he was alive and able to take the torture for him. It was a big brothers job to protect the baby brother, and he damn well intended to do so.

And it that meant taking this, even though he knows with Mikey's help, he could get free from Leos grasp. But taking it anyway to ensure Mikeys safety and stay as far away from Leo in this state as possible, then so be it.

Body unintentionally relaxed under the extra weight and lay stiff, Leo seemed to enjoy his lack of struggle and sniffed at his neck with a pleased churr. Settling between his legs. The dominating aroma the wafted off his brother started to cloud his mind, slowly making him submit instinctually. He couldn't get away, he couldn't run, not without another party, but he wasn't going to allow that, as long as he was here and Mikey stayed in the safety of his lab.

"Donnie!"

He whipped his head around toward the last person he wanted to see right now, a startled cry escaping him. The hovering turtles head shot up at the youngest one arrival, obviously more interested in the freckled turtle as a potential mate then the one he had pinned to the floor. Another soft purr vibrated in the blue clad ninjas chest.

iNO NO NO NO NO NO!/i

Michelangelo hesitated in his rescue when the dominating sibling stared right at him with hazy lust filled eyes, wanting him more than his captive.

When Leonardo made a move to get off of him and go for Mikey, he did the only think he could think of. Don punched Leo as hard as he possibly could. The force sent him off to the side but remained where he was, scrambling away but the firm grip on his ankle prevented him from getting any further. The punch only stunned his more experienced sibling now wishing he would have tried harder to knock him out. So turned to release his frustrations on the only one who would listen.

"What did I tell you!? Get back in my lab this instant!" Ordering frantically at the freckled turtle with more venom than intended. Still trying to remove The leaf green hand from his ankle but slamming his fist onto the iron grip.

"But-" "SHUT UP!" this time losing all patience he had left, snapping back to the youngest. Panicking when the stunned mutant shook his head and growled, the grip on his ankle tightening. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Michelangelo I swear to god if you do not get back in my lab and stay there I will never forgive you and disown you as my brother." hissing furiously while he spat out the last word, eyes blazing to get his point across,

_'Your protecting him'_

When the youngest made no move he jerked forward toward him in an aggressive gesture "GO!" it was enough to snap his own heart, the other fled, but not fast enough because it was like a punch in the gut to see tears roll down Mikeys cheeks. Never did he once have to raise his voice to any of his brothers and it scared himself at how terrifying he sounded.

Donatello was once again pinned viciously to the floor, anger rolled off the dominate turtle in waves, the stalling of not only his release, but the loss of the much more preferred mate. His constant changes in behavior finally reached the bigger turtles limit.

He couldn't express the tiniest amount of relief when he noticed his bag was missing.

_'To save him'_

Leo hissed, forcing his legs apart clamped his teeth onto his sensitive neck a surprised yelp escaping him from the demanding, harsh bite, a warning to submit.

Tears welled in auburn eyes and squeezed them shut as one last helpless whimper tore through his throat, he could feel his brothers bulge against his tail, this was it. He had to remind himself why he was doing this, repeating a simple phrase like a mantra inside his mind as he willed himself to ignore everything around him using a meditation technique.

_For Mikey'_

A roar ripped through the air like a thunderous boom and sent terrifying shivers up his spine, and at first didn't realize that the heavy weight that once had him pinned to the floor, was gone.

Or the fact the noise didn't come from Leonardo.

Eyes snapped open and frantically clawed into a sitting position, the oldest was struggling to get up several feet away, having crashed into the coffee table the splintered wood scattered around his form.

Another loud deep roar made his head snap up, jaw dropping in shock at the shock of dark green skin.

_Raph_


	3. Chapter 3

There, in all his glory was his missing brother, not bleeding out in an alley or dying in a dumpster. No- he was alive.

Donnie's surge of joy didn't last long, the smoldering rage that flickered in those amber eyes sent nervous goosebumps up his spine.

Raph saved him from Leo.

Raphael's eyes flickered from his eldest brothers crumbled, struggling form back to the olive turtle causing Donnie to gulp uncertainly. A familiar rumbling, all though deeper than Leo's didn't strike fear like it did with his beloved eldest brother, it was almost...comforting. "Oh god, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you Raph." he breathed in relief, but got no notion of his words being heard. Raph continued to stare intently at him.

Staring right back, caught in the intensity of those amber eyes the olive turtle didn't know what to think at this point. To be happy Raph was not only back, but saved him from Leo's onslaught or terrified that his big brothers was being affected by mating season as well.

Flinching when Raph kneeled at his side, the soft rumble sounding again, unconsciously relaxing the brainiacs nerves by the sound alone. Golden eyes never left his own auburn, staring straight into his very being with that piercing gaze.

Raph sniffed once before moving closer, nudging a slender olive color neck with his beak. Churring deeply and loudly in response to something Donnie wasn't sure about. All he knew was a turtles churr, performed during the mating ritual in actual turtles in the wild. He wasn't even aware that they could produce such a sound.

He shouldn't be allowing this, but here he was, letting his hot headed brother nuzzle him, almost affectionately. With a baited breath, he waited for anything to happen before he decided to strike and get away. That is if he wished to, Don knew his recent growing feeling toward his brother were frowned upon, morally wrong and disgusting. He never wished to reveal those feelings to anyone, not even Splinter. He loved his father dearly, but he just couldn't bring it on himself to find out exactly how he would react to such a confession.

Blood tests proved they weren't actual brothers, but the moral still stood stronger than steel. They had been raised as brothers, and that would never change.

Don's breath hitched again when the larger turtle looked up, baring his teeth predatorily with a deep, threatening growl. Horrified it had been for him for a moment, only to notice the leaf green turtle had finally managed to get to his feet. His darker than normal eyes narrowed at the two, and like animals in the wild, Raph and Leo stared each other down.

Shell! What was he going to do? Raph and Leo were in the same mental state, in need to sate themselves by mating with others of their own kind. But it was making no logical sense as to why they were turning to others of the same gender. Then again they were the only ones of their species, his brothers must be desperate enough to fuck anything as long as it was a turtle.

But that was only a guess, there was no telling what would happen if a human walked in.

It was bringing up more questions than answers, Donnie did not like not knowing his situation and this was only making it all that much harder to put the pieces together. Like as to why his most violent brother wasn't mating him right this instant much like Leo tried too. The second the blue clad turtle cornered him, Leo got himself all comfy and got right to work with an intent he would much rather not think about.

The two turtles growled at each other, it appeared they were trying to show each other up with size alone. Because it seemed that Raphael was unwilling to leave his side.

Whether or not it was because he wanted to protect him, or keep his chosen mate from Leo was to be debated.

The eldest turtle sized Raph up, straightening out his shoulders and holding his head high. But kept his stance poised to move and strike if need be. It was true Raphael was bigger and stronger in appearance, but Leo was quicker, holding more stamina that his younger brother.

Donnie only swallowed again when another deep warning growl erupted from the larger turtles chest, rising from his kneeling position almost as if to hide him from view. It didn't last long though, because in no time at all, Raph had snarled at Leonardo. Instantly jumping to his feet, squaring his shoulder much like the blue wearing turtle had done minutes ago.

They were sizing each other up, making themselves look bigger to intimidate.

Wide, auburn eyes watched the two turtles hiss and growl at each other. Unable to look away from the fray, that was until Raphael turned his body ever so slightly. Glancing back over his shoulder without quite taking his eyes off his enemy. Once again those burning amber eyes met his own and Donnie swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

Both pairs of his brothers eyes landed on him, both held a questioning gaze, challenging even. Like a warriors about to do battle, unsure of what the outcome will be for one another.

All of a sudden Raph turned back and was the first one to lunge, barreling toward Leo at full speed, fists flew, legs thrashed and teeth bit at each others flesh drawing blood that ran down their sweat glistened arms and smeared when hands clawed, tearing for a grip, Wanting an advantage.

It wasn't until Donnie backed up enough for his shell to hit the couch did he realize he had been watching his brothers fight like wild animals. Completely ignoring his existence in favor or tearing each other apart.

This was his chance.

Denying the fact that this encounter had him wanting more, wanting to feel their touch, wanting the victor to claim him in ways he only imagined-

Shaking his head violently to shake the thoughts away, heard a soft noise. Adrenaline shot through the olive turtles spine thinking the two had realized he was moving, but it was only Mikey, holding his lab door open just enough to see him peeking through and motioning for him to come in as quickly as possible. With one final, longing glance at the battling duo, wincessing when Raph curled his fingers around leos throat: jumped up. Repeating a mantra within his mind while his heart thumped in his ears like a jackhammer.

They wont notice you.

Hands curled around him, complete and utter fear coursed through his body for the hundredth time. Automatically curling his body away, kicking, and shouting for his release. The heavy metal swung shut with a chilling echo, when his younger brothers panicked voice reached his ears he froze. He was safe, it had been Mikey who grabbed him once he was inside. They were safe now, those two couldn't get to them, not through those thick metal doors.

Donnie stared at the door for what felt like hours as his brother soothed away his fears. Gathering them both into the small cot to give each other the needed comfort. It wouldn't last long though, one of them would soon catch a whiff, or their simple needs would rear their head and would need to run to the small bathroom before their cocks fell free, hard and aching for something more than their own hand.

Gently running his hand along his over Mikeys stickered shell, Donnie let his eyes roam from the metal door to the glowing computer screens displaying what his brothers were doing. His eyes snapped back to the door, a soft grunt sounded, followed by nearly unhearable breathing. Glancing back at the screen, he could hear his hot headed brother approach the door and simply stand there. Beak pressed close to the cold metal to the point he could hear the exhales of his brothers breathing. Sometimes pawing at the doors handle before stepping away to go back to the couch and stare at the motionless door.

This simple, yet heart racing routine had been going on for a while.

Leo seemed to be taking refuge in Mikey's room, much to the freckled turtles dismay. Raph had been able to toss Leo across the room and into the table during their fight, injuring their oldest brother who limped away. Accepting his loss and hide in the shadows to nurse his wounds.

Mikey was sleeping at his side, having fallen asleep a while ago. He didn't expect his little brother to remain awake, especially after all this stress and fear circulating in the air and witnessing just what their other brothers were capable of if they left Don's lab.

Donnie envied him actually, every time he closed his eyes, he was haunted by Raphael's intense amber gaze. Boring into him, their faces inches apart-

That's when he would snap his eyes open, refusing to let his mind wander to far. Because for those few extra moment he let his mind wander, his body started to heat up.

For his brother.

He was still ashamed of himself, being attracted to your own brother was like a brick in the face. It was something he could never have, it was taboo.

Donnie not only felt disgusted with himself thanks to his attraction to Raph, but also to the fact that he was attracted to men. It just seemed like fate liked to laugh in his face, and make him the outcast of the family. Just another reason to stay in his lab as long as Splinter would allow with worry.

But this time it was harder to ignore those imaginary eyes, he wanted to see that gaze again, not just in his mind. Donnie immediately blamed the hormones in the air intensifying his unwanted feelings further. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, how much he wanted to be different and like woman like everyone else, he simply felt no attraction whats so ever.

Goosebumps broke out upon his skin, shifting slightly as his mind replayed the events of Raph's return. How he leaned in close, pressing his beak into his neck. The teasing puffs of hot breath upon his heated skin.

The olive turtles eyes shot open again, feeling the weight behind him shift, MIkey mumbled something and curled closer. Nuzzling his shell before settling back down. But what horrified him was the fact his shell suddenly felt too tight for his liking.

His skin became hot, pulsing through his veins that made his toes curl. It wasn't any longer when Donnie got up as quickly as he could, stumbling his way into the mock bathroom with a muffled whine. Here it comes again, the strange need, the aching want of anothers touch.

His skin heated for what felt like the millionth time, like all the times before it ignited a series of events. Before he could even sit on the toilets lid his hands started to tremble, moving as if they had their own mind. Already his lower plastron was becoming too tight, until his cock slipped free from its tight confines into the cool air. Donnie shuddered at the feeling as his mind became hazy and his cheeks flushed a dark red. Toes curling into the soft plush rug that decorated the cold cement floor when his hand snaked itself down to his cock to stroke the hard flesh.

Never before has the genius turtle ever felt such an unfightable feeling before, unable to control his natural urges was something completely new. An urge for something more than himself, more than his hand.

His auburn eyes fogged with lust while his hand worked itself to speed, drowning in his own little world of overwhelming pleasure. Despite the pleasing feeling having his sensitive organ stroked and soothed, it wasn't enough. He wanted more, something to soothe the burning fire spreading throughout his body. An ache he couldn't cure with just his own hands. But there was nothing he could do, no one to share with him this mind bendingly amazing feeling while his veins sang and body quivered beneath his own hands.

His own fingers went on their quest to set goose bumps across his arms while they teased his inner thighs, brushing closer while his other hand sped itself up. Until They came in contact with the malleable, sensitive skin of his tail, eyes fluttering with a soft gasp as he grasp it only for a moment before a single digit trailed upward. Where his finger pressed against the tight, unused ring of his ass.

Ghostly touches of Leo's hands only spurred his hands on, another shudder wracking his body when his finger pushed past the muscle into his insides. None of this was enough, he wanted a presence to loom over him and take over like his eldest brother did. Forcing him to submit to their advances.

His mind was too far gone to realize what he wanted was wrong and immoral. Donnie wanted someone to press him down and make him feel alive, dominate him while his legs were spread, offering himself to the one above him. Most importantly he wanted someone to soothe the throbbing ache between his legs his hand could no longer satisfy.

Donatello's fingers curled inside his entrance desperately for something bigger, thicker, hotter. Throbbing with every thrust into his willing body.

A soft sound registered in his mind for only a second as he pleasured himself, continuing further as his own fantasies danced in front of his eyes. The makeshift door was pushed open, a deep rumbling filling the air along with Donnie's churrs. Whimpering as another new dominating scent filled his senses, the olive turtle removed his hands from his own body when Mikey dragged him onto the cramped cement floor to settle himself in between toned olive colored legs.

Bright blue eyes were dulled, dilated with lust as the freckled turtle churred along with the quivering turtle below him. Donnie was overwhelmed by the hormones simply washing over him, and didn't fight when his younger brother grinded himself against his tail. Only moaning in response, encouraging further advances with a limp body and a soft whimper.

Mikey rumbled deep within his chest, though a crinkle of his beak had him reeling back. It wasn't just Donatellos scent upon the luscious olive skin. It was another turtles, Raphs.

But another desperate whine from the willing turtle had MIkey leaning down to lap at the olive skin stretching Donnie's neck when his cock dropped down. Ignoring the fact that this one had been scent marked already. His organ was swollen and throbbing in excitement as the other turtles sweet hormones drove the dominating turtle crazy. Aiming himself up, the freckled turtle wasted no more time to claim his mate. Thrusting inside Donatello's no longer virgin tight heat.

If Donnie had been in his right mind, he would have been thanking shell that he was fingering himself minutes ago. It seemed his younger brother had no intention of preparing him, instead ready to sate himself and mark a mate. But it didn't matter now, Mikey was deep inside and that's all Donatello wanted. Something to sate the longing ache that teased his belly.

Their churrs intertwined with each others, making the quiet room seem to come alive. Mike smacked their hips together time after time. Moaning occasionally, purring when the turtle below him would gasp and churr. Pride swelled the younger turtles chest, pressing their beaks close together as he thrust, a particularly rough thrust had Donnie gasping in his daze. The force enough to skid Donnie forward thanks to his shell to knock his head against the wall. Shouting in surprise but otherwise unharmed from the knock to the head.

Moaning softly as he was pounded into the floor, the genius turtle could do nothing more than hold on to the turtle giving him the mind numbing pleasure. His penis was bobbing between them with each quick, desperate thrust. Occasionally it was drag, catching along on of their scutes causing Don to curl his tail tightly and churr.

Like a switch was flicked on, Don slowly regained his composure. The bonk on the head some how clearing the fog in his brain just long enough to realize just what exactly was going on.

Mikey, his baby brother, was in between his legs with his swollen cock pressing in and out of his body with a animalistic pace that sent smoldering hot pleasure up his spine.

Startled, Donnie jerked wildly, shouting once more as if he had awoken to a nightmare and shoved his brother away. Forcing the hot flesh to leave his body was Mikey was pushed away and into the opposite wall.

A loud thumping of what he deemed his heart jack hammering in his chest drove him to run, move, anything. He scrambled to get up, swinging around and hold the makeshift, old door shut to keep him from his now turned baby brother.

Pain erupted between his legs and rocket up his spine with every step he took, but that wasn't the worst of his worries right now. After these last few months, he learned things could always get worse. And indeed they were, Michelangelo's furious roars from just behind the thin wood door along with harsh shoves weren't going to keep him at bay forever, not with Mikeys superior strength.

Pressing back on the door Donnies heartbeat picked up, echoing in his ears and around his lab. Trapped, trapped between his brothers and their primal instincts on all sides. If Mikey's instincts even the happy go lucky turtle into a lust seeking brute, who knows if he will do it too. The last thing he wanted to do was become a mindless, horny brute like his brothers have become.

Not to mention he just awoke from his daze to his baby brother fucking him into the cold cement floor. It churned his insides, he never once looked at Mikey in any other way than being his baby brother. It was Raph, it had always been Raphael he viewed on a deeper, more disturbing level.

A shout from the other side of the door that was continuously shoved, kicked and pawed at had the gears of Don's brain clicking in his skull. He needed a plan, somewhere to go, what to do and a back up plan. He was alone in this now, no one to turn to.

All he could think of was to hide, Donnie wasn't even safe from himself. It was obvious now that without someone with a clear head he wouldn't be able to hide without crawling out desperate for someone to soothe him.

Their old lair, maybe he could make it there and secure himself in his old lab. He would have to start up the old generator but at the moment it was the only logical thing he could think of that didn't involve some how hurting his brothers.

Wait, that's it! He could tranquilize them! Why didn't he think of that before?

Now it was all a matter of being faster than MIkey.

With his heart still pounding in his chest, Donnie shoved the flimsy door hard back against his brother. Hearing the thud, he bolted for his lab door until he was fumbling with the latches. Only to throw open the door and come face to face with the one and only Raphael, mid punch against the now dinged up door.

Everything became a blur from that moment on. He barely recalled how he ducted down to avoid the emerald skinned turtle, or how he was rocketing over the living room couch. He certainly didn't remember when exactly he grabbed his bo, or how exactly he avoided a limping Leo who seemed to come out of no where.

As Donatello's world finally began to slow, everything became clear once more. He was running through the endless maze of sewers and away from his home. Heart regaining its much healthier rate. Once more felt everything start to sink in. Wishing nothing more than everything to be back to normal, for Master Splinter to be home, for Raph and Leo to be fighting as always and Mikey to be playing his dozens of video games complaining about it some how cheating.

Taking a right, the olive turtle found himself at the old lair. So many fond memories of his family rested within these crumbling walls. They had to abandon everything when they were attacked, it had been too risky to come back here now that their location had been compromised. But none of that mattered now, if the foot were hanging around perhaps if would be safer with them for a time being than with his brothers. But even if it had been destroyed by the foot clan, it was still home.

A home away from home.

A stray photo caught his attention from his mindless wandering. Dirty, nearly destroyed but still in one piece of them all crowding the camera. Mikey had been trying to take the photo last minute and urged them all to surprise their father. With the family jam packed into the small photo area, Master Splinter had a small smile resting on his snout while his eyes were closed, but knew exactly what was going on around him. Mikey with the camera away from himself had a goofy face. Raph and himself were leaning over their fathers chair. Raph had wrapped his arm around his shoulders with a wide grin and himself, a bright smile. Leo rested beside Splinter while looking at the camera, like normal.

He could get them back, no matter how long it took.

Don soon locked himself within the crumbled remains of his old lab. Luckily its structure had not collapsed like most of the lair, having been reinforced. But it was still damaged, as well as everything within it.

With a calm heart, everything replayed within his mind like a broken record, no longer a virgin. It was definitely a wake up call. As much as the thought frightened him, he would never have the heart to tell anyone what happened. He would suffer in silence if need be. He wouldn't dare to break their bond as a family. Deciding right then, he would never reveal his feeling for Raphael to anyone. Or say anything about his experience with Mikey. It wasn't worth the heartache of watching his family shatter to pieces. They would no longer be a team, no longer see each other as brothers, but complete as strangers.

He would have to replace his lab door, Raph seemed to have done a number on it.

It was only then that he replayed todays events did Donnie realize the loud thumping echoing with his lab had not been his heart, the growls and roars had not been coming from Mikey who was struggling in the small bathroom as he held the door closed.

It was Raph beating against his lab door.


End file.
